Teams of the Future
by nulyak
Summary: Konohamaru failed the Genin exam!In his time of despair Hanbi comforts him and encourages him to do something so amazing he'd be accepted!It works and then Hanabi, Konohamaru, and TakashiOC are to work together as the new Team 7 UPDATES OTEN.No own Naruto


Teams of the Future

This fic has nothing from the time skip or the Sasuke retrieval ark.

"Blah," Normal speech

"_Blah," Thoughts / flash back. _

"**BLAH" Extreme angriness / WORDS WRITTEN**

**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUNDAY: 2:00 Ninja Academy

"YOU FAIL!!!" Iruka shouted at Konohamaru.

"NO, NO,. NO!!" Konohamaru shouted crying w/ anime tears.

Moegi and Udon looked shocked. Konohamaru really didn't pass the Genin exam!

"Darn it!" Konohamaru grunted.

"Iruka-sensei, maybe we can give him a day. I mean, I have been trying to teach him, so his chakra is very depleted," Naruto said. Naruto had been appointed to Chunin along with the rest of the Rookie Nine recently. Naruto was appointed as a teacher when there were not any missions that needed his skills.

"Naruto-sensei, I believe you and I both know that Konohamaru's chakra rises back faster than even your normal chakra. He should've passed." Iruka looked at Naruto sternly.

Naruto had a somber face but then nodded. He wasn't the real teacher of the class. But he remembered the feeling of failing the exam. It was…terrible.

Konohamaru slowly walked to his seat. He saw the other children snickering and saying things like 'hehehe' and 'can you believe he's the 3rd's grandson?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later 3:48

"What is wrong with you?" a voice behind him said.

Konohamaru turned around too quickly and made face to face with her, Hanabi Hyuuga. Their faces were about three inches away. Konohamaru blushed furiously but Hanabi did not.

"Um….," was all Konohamaru could say. He looked at her head band that was around her arm. He turned around. "Nothings wrong with me…"

Hanabi looked sad. "Well then scoot over," Hanabi said. She sat down accidentally on Konohamaru's lap. Immediately she jumped up. "I thought you'd scoot over."

Konohamaru blushed then scooted over. Hanabi looked before she sat and made contact with the wooden swing. Hanabi was extremely close to Konohamaru.

"My name's Hanabi, what's yours?" Hanabi asked.

"Konohamaru." He answered.

"You didn't pass right?" Hanabi asked/said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm a failure…"

"NEVER say you're a failure…Dong give up Konohamaru….My sister knew someone who didn't pass the exam but somehow still became a Genin…I think his name was Natoru or something…." Hanabi stopped. Konohamaru looked amazed. No one besides Naruto had ever told him something like that….And another thing….did she mean to say Naruto….?

Konohamaru smiled. "Thanks! You know what? I think I'm going to find Iruka sensei and show him what I can do!" Konohamaru got of the swing. "Believe me Hanabi! Thanks you very much!" Konohamaru hugged Hanabi.

Hanabi smiled and then frowned. She started walking home.

"HEY! Hanabi! Maybe your friends and mine can hang out after I become a Genin!" Konohamaru yelled.

Hanabi looked sad at what he said. She walked away and waves bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUNDAY (8:00)

"Where is that scroll….where….where….aha!" Konohamaru held the giant scroll. The word "FORBIDDEN" was on it.

Konohamaru looked at the first Jutsu. " Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu….well if Naruto can do it, so can i! Believe It!"

Hours upon hours, Konohamaru had trained himself. He didn't have a curfew but his uncle Asuma would check up on him in the middle of the night. By 3:00, he had finnaly mastered it! Naruto's ability was rubbing off on him.

Konohamaru grinned and then snuck out his house after replacing himself with a Shadow Clone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12:00 SUNDAY!

"hey Naruto! Big Bro!"

Naruto was in his old night cloths. He opened his lazily only to see Konohamaru. There were 10 of him. "Oh no….Ten Konohamarus…..well when I get focused there go away."

When Naruto was focused he saw that the Konohamarus were still there.

"OK….i know you can do the clone so," Naruto poked the clone but his hand felt the clone.

"Wh-what? Konohamaru! That's the Shadow Clone Jutsu! When did you…?" Naruto started to stare amazed. Konohamaru must've stolen the sacred scroll.

"How could you! Steal the sacred scroll?! I'm very angry!" Naruto beamed at Konohamaru. "When I stole the scroll, I was one year older than you! You broke my record of scroll stealing!"

Konohamaru looked amazed. He got teary-eyed . " Close your eyes Konohamaru…! Close'em!"

In about 3 minutes Naruto tolled Konohamaru that he could open his eyes. To Konohamaru's surprise, Naruto's headband was on Konohamaru's head. With tears of joy in his eyes he was about to hug Naruto.

" Whoa, wait up Konohamaru! I don't want you to hug me while I'm still in my bed!" Naruto claimed.

Naruto got out of his bead. "OK now."

Konohamaru jumped at Naruto with glee and happiness. "Thank you!"

Soon Konohamaru stopped and then ran to his empty home. He had finally started his road down the life of a Ninja with three "unique Jutsu": Sexy Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Harem Jutsu. He got into his bed and then prayed. This moment would've been so much better if Sarutobi, and Konohamaru's Mother and Father were alive….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOUSE:

"So did he do it?" Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto was up. He had his original headband on. Iruka had a clipboard. On it were the Genin teams. There was a blank spot that read "Hanabi, ----------, Takashi"

Naruto nodded and smiled. " Yeah he did the Shadow Clone Jutsu with ease. I think that he may have some hardships with his team….Takashi is a bit tough. I'm not even sure if I'm qualified to be his leader." Naruto looked serious.

Iruka nodded. "OK…so team 7 is HANABI HYUUGA, TAKASHI, AND…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KONOHAMARU P.O.V: 

Yes, Yes, Yes! I'm a Ninja! Now it's time to do all sorts of Ninja stuff!

Hey! Takashi! Hanabi! Hmm? Hey Hanabi…why are you crying? Did Takashi say something to you?

NEXT TIME:  
**_  
Team 7: Hanabi's tears! Takashi's assult!_**


End file.
